Narutimate Dynasty
by Shadowscar95
Summary: When the climactic battle between Naruto and Sasuke at the Valley of the End bring Wu and Shu and eventually, Wei over to their world, what will happen? Ownage, that's all I can say. Pairings.
1. The Portal

Okay, welcome everyone, to my second fic. It's probably not the best fic ever, but don't forget to R&R.

Now, a bit about this fic. First off, it's a Dynasty Warriors x-over with Naruto. It takes place during/after Naruto and Sasuke's battle at the Valley of the End. The DW characters have their DW6 Status (weapons and character) and the characters that were removed from DW6 are back with their DW5 Status.

Okay, now for the boring disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dynasty Warriors. If I did, all the characters would have Musou Modes in DW6, and the Naruto anime would skip all the fillers (except for episode 101, I liked that).

* * *

"Oh no, I hope I'm not too late!" Kakashi said, as he dashed through the forest to go and stop Naruto and Sasuke, who were battling at the Valley of the End. Suddenly, a old man appeared in front of him. The man was dressed in white, and in his hand he held five cards.

Before Kakashi could say anything, the man spoke. "Do not say anything. I am the Taoist known as Zuo Ci. I am here to tell you, about a deathly darkness to come, and one you alone can't stop."

"What?" Kakashi said. "That makes no sense at all... Zuo Ci."

"A darkness that not even the strongest of your world cannot stop." Zuo Ci said. "You will receive help, however. But, you must be careful, for help won't be what you expect."

"Kakashi, tell your fellow humans that they must believe. Believe, or you will fail. Don't let the light fade, amidst the Darkness." Zuo Ci said. And with that, he started glowing purple, and he disappeared.

"Believe? Hope?" Kakashi thought, as he sat down next to a tree to think. "What the hell does that man mean?

* * *

"Thanks, Liu Bei! You and the rest of Shu helped us retake our land!" Sun Ce said.

The newly proclaimed Wu had just reclaimed the land that they knew was there. Sun Ce had just retaken the land of Wu, and with help from the forces of Shu, or Liu Bei's army.

"Hah! This was easy! Just slaughtering waves of retarted peons... This is no trouble at all!" Zhang Fei said, walking up to the ruler of Wu, and giving him a few good pats on the back.

"Hm, you are right..." Zhou Yu said, walking up to them. "I wonder why enemy peons are so retarted... And ours too." He then pointed over to a soldier from their army, who was repeatedly walking into a tree.

"What the hell? Who let that moron into our army???" Sun Ce said, immeadeatly walking over to the peon. "I think I'm going to fire this guy."

* * *

**"AAARRRGHHHH!!!!!"** Naruto and Sasuke said, at the same time. They ran over to each other, in each's hand was their own signature attack; Naruto's Tailed Rasengan and Sasuke's Flapping Chidori.

The force of the attack sent debris flying everywhere. During the attack, Naruto and Sasuke could feel a small tug of Chakra at the center of the explosion.

_It's probably just a Chakra explosion from Naruto's intense Chakra_... Sasuke thought, so he didn't even flinch from that small tug.

Naruto, however, felt that something was wrong. He let go of a bit of energy, and then he immediately knew he made a grave mistake. **_DAMN!!! WHY'D I STOP MY POWER!!! _**The demonic Naruto immediately thought. But, it was too late. Naruto was sent flying, and he became unconcious.

Sasuke, however, was concious. But barely. His eyes weren't open enough to see the gigantic portal in front of him, however. Instead, by instinct, Sasuke walked over to the border to the Leaf and Sound territory.

* * *

"Waah!!! Lord Liu Bei, help us!!!!!!!!!"

Liu Bei immediately woke up, along with his sworn brothers Zhang Fei and Guan Yu. "What is this! Our soldiers are in trouble?!" Liu Bei said. He quickly marched outside with his brothers to take a look.

"Quick! Awaken all the generals! We need all their strengths!" Liu Bei said, grabbing hold to a soldier's hand, to stop him from going into the dimensional portal.

Zhang Fei and Guan Yu ran over to the other General's tents, and quickly woke them up. However, by the time all the generals were woken up, Liu Bei was already gone, along with many soldiers.

"Arrgh...! Everyone, into the portal NOW!" Zhang Fei roared at the troops, and leaped into the portal, without even thinking.

"Somehow, I know this won't end well..." Ma Chao thought, as Zhao Yun shoved him into the portal.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. R&R everyone!!!


	2. Scouts

Welcome to this fic, again. Hopefully you can keep up with the slow update times... But anyways, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dynasty Warriors. I hope I did, though.

* * *

"Shit. Now what..." Gan Ning said. He and the rest of Wu had also followed into the portal, moments after all of Shu went in.

The two forces were standing near a cliff, and overnight they set up camp.

"Alright... I think I can organize this." Zhuge Liang said, walking up to Gan Ning. "The rest of Shu and I will set up camp here, near this place with the two statues." Zhuge pointed over to the statues of the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha near the waterfall. "You and your army will scout the area for now. Don't go too far, though.

A bit later, Sun Ce mobilized his army. "Alright! Everyone! There are two passageways through that canyon over there, the large way, and to go around the mountain!" Everyone nodded. "Okay! Sun Quan, you take Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Shang Xiang, Zhou Yu, and Xiao Qiao around the mountain. The rest of our forces will go with me through the large passage, to scout the area."

"YEAH!!!" The random peons shouted, as they followed their generals to their respective objectives.

* * *

"... What... The hell is this...?" Gan Ning said, as he looked upon the forest. Or at least what remained of a forest. All the trees within a range of 10 miles have been literally blown down.

"I think a battle must have been fought here." Zhou Yu said. "Wait, look there!"

Zhou Yu pointed over to a tree. On it were numerous iron knives, with holes at their handle. Next to it lay the remains of some metal object.

"Alright. Zhou, Gan Ning, go and investigate that area!" Sun Quan shouted.

"This sure is an awkward knife..." Gan Ning said, picking up the kunai. "How odd..."

"And what's this... A flute...?" Zhou Yu said, picking up the object. "What's left of one, I think."

Suddenly, a voice boomed from somewhere near the debris. **"DROP THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

"Alright... The land is clear!!!" Sun Ce shouted to his unit. "Let's return to camp, everyone!"

"Finally..." Lu Xun said. "You don't have to go around the same hill fifty times..."

"YEAH!!!!!" The peons shouted, again.

"Hmmm... I wonder, can these guys say anything _but_ YES!!!!!" Taishi Ci thought. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Hey, is anyone here gay?"

**"YEAH!!!!!"**

* * *

"Guan Yu! My great friend!" Zhao Yun asked, as he walked up to Guan Yu, whom he was sharing a tent with. "Are you good at playing tic-tac-toe?"

"Tic-tac-toe? I don't play such childish games." Guan Yu said. "Here, why don't you try shogi?" Guan Yu handed Zhao Yun a small portable magnetic shogi board.

"Oh... What is this...!?" Zhao Yun asked, amazed at this new game.

Suddenly, Zhang Fei walked in. "Ohhh! Hey kid, you can play Shogi?"

"Yes, I'm just going to start playing!" Zhao Yun said. "Hm, do you know how to play?"

Then, Zhang Fei got a funny idea for a joke. He remembered being at the Stratergy meeting a few minutes ago, until he got bored. "Of course I know how to play! But, I'm too good for you. Go play Zhuge Liang though. He sucks donkey balls at this!"

"Yes! Finally, I'll be a genius!" Zhao Yun said. "I'll be able to beat Zhuge Liang at something!"

"Brother..." Guan Yu said, but was immediately silenced by Zhang Fei.

"Shhh... Just watch...!" Zhang Fei said.

* * *

"Zhuge Liang! You want a game of Shogi!?" Zhao Yun asked, walking in to the middle of the strategy meeting.

"What... A game? Now?" Zhuge Liang said. "Alright... A quick one though."

* * *

And that's the end. For now.

Remember, R&R!


End file.
